


Orders

by RedHawkeRevolver



Series: The Games We Play [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Cullen, Dom!Rylen, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, sub!Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: Cullen orders special training for the Inquisitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bushviper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushviper/gifts).



> The very talented bushviper (which is a gross understatement) wrote me a fic in a gift exchange recently that was so amazing I felt like I needed to thank her with some porn. So, while not nearly in the same class as the perfect fic I got, I offer this humble smut to her as thanks ;)

Evelyn was exhausted. The steps to her quarters had never seemed so steep. With each weary thump of her boots upwards, rather than the relief of finally seeing the day end, she felt the weight on her shoulders and the pressure in her head magnify. There would be no respite for her at the top of the stairs.

Cullen wouldn’t be there.

Their respective responsibilities had conspired against them. Too tied up with work, he’d already told her not to expect him. So, she was bound for a lonely evening, in a lonely bed with nothing but her own swirling, unrelenting,  _ exhausting _ , thoughts to keep her company. Already she knew she would be too anxious to find any restful sleep. Already she longed hopelessly for his touch, his comfort, his command over her, banishing the noisy pains and doubts that plagued her too frantic mind. He was her calm, he was her peace, he was her surrender. 

She closed her eyes and shook her head. There was nothing for it. She would have to go without for tonight. 

She started tugging off her tunic as she climbed up to her room. The plan would be to go straight for the bed and try to force herself to sleep. A passing fancy crossed her mind that she might be able to clear her head enough to doze off if she serviced herself to thoughts of her Commander. It was forbidden, but what could he expect from her? Frustration with him niggled at the back of her head. How neglectful of him, leaving her to fend for herself yet enforcing rules to prevent her from taking action  _ for herself _ ! After a night of deprivation, however, she wondered if it wouldn’t be worth the punishment for disobedience. 

Pouting, mostly undressed, and lost in her own scheming thoughts, she jumped when she reached the top of the stairs. Instead of the empty room she expected, she found Ser Rylen standing by the balcony. His hands were crossed behind his back and he was staring out the window at the moon and stars. 

“Ser Rylen! I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone. Is something amiss? Am I needed?” Evelyn clumsily tried to cover herself. 

“I’m sorry for startling you.” There was something odd in his voice. Something informal. And he wasn’t dressed in his armor, only a loose linen shirt and his leather trousers. His dark hair looked in need of a trim. Wild locks played about his forehead and ears. There was a little late evening stubble on his face as well. He looked more likely to have a drink at the Herald’s Rest than have any urgent business to discuss with her.

Evelyn was, of course, friendly with him outside of their duties, so she wasn’t too concerned to see him looking so casual. It was after hours, after all, and Rylen was never really one to stand on ceremony. He was Cullen’s closest friend here. The three of them often spent time together. Evelyn also often suspected that he knew about her and Cullen’s special relationship in the bedroom. She was almost certain that, on occasion, he made sure they weren’t bothered with careless and unnecessary interruptions when they were otherwise occupied. 

There was an awkward pause before she tried to stutter out more words. “Cullen is, um, still working in his office…”

One corner of Rylen’s mouth turned up into a grin. He pulled a small piece of folded parchment from his pocket and strode towards her, not at all appearing as embarrassed as she felt, trying to cover her breasts with the tunic she’d already taken off. 

“That’s why I’m here, Your Worship. I have my orders.”

He held out the note to her, then he stood at attention and waited. Evelyn took the note. Suspicion crept up on her but she felt no apprehension. Here in private, she noticed that Rylen had much the same comforting aura as Cullen did. She knew the competent and capable Knight-Captain didn’t need her to solve his problems for him. That alone was enough to make her relax and let down her guard a little. 

Rylen’s gaze remained unblinking as she tried to keep covered while reading the note. He neither turned away, nor did he make any attempts to help make things easier for her. 

Evelyn read Cullen’s neat, Chantry-trained script.

_ Evelyn, _

_ I’ve made arrangements for Ser Rylen to help you with your training while I am indisposed. Work hard, little pet, and do as you’re told. I’ll expect you to show me everything you’ve learned from Ser Rylen and I expect you to afford him the same obedience as you are accustomed to showing me.  _

_ Be good, Cullen.  _

Her eyes went wide and her breath caught in her chest. It’s possible her heart stopped for a moment, but it was only for a moment, because now it was pounding frantically. 

Rylen took a slow step forward, giving her every opportunity to withdraw, but she was frozen in place, an icy chill going down her spine at the same time a blazing heat started pulsing in her core. When he was inside her space, he took further liberty and whispered in her ear.

“Will you allow me to fulfill my orders, Inquisitor?”

Evelyn clenched her jaw, suddenly tense, but it was a different kind of tension than she originally walked up the stairs with. _ What should she say?  _ She was  _ Cullen’s _ . She wasn’t a wayward recruit in need of remedial lessons. She was ultimately the person in charge here, and she chose to give herself to the Commander because she loved him and he gave of himself to give her what she needed. 

_ But you were just complaining to yourself that he was too busy tonight… _

Was sending Rylen to her an attempt to giver her what she needed even in his absence? She was still in charge. She could  _ decide _ to do as Cullen’s note instructed and submit herself to his second in command. 

_ You know you  _ want _ to do what Cullen asks... _

Rylen cocked his head and they were face to face. There was brandy on his breath and the heady scent of it caught in her nostrils, tempting her to taste the lingering spirit on his lips. There was no denying he was appealing. And there was no denying that he knew that. 

“The Commander told me your words, lass. I’ll abide by them.”

_Her words…?_ _Ah. Her_ safe _words._ Cullen had told him. They were making this painfully easy for her at the same time that it was painfully difficult. She kept quiet, still undecided, but some eager, familiar part of her was rising to the surface, chanting a litany of surrenders. Rylen then made it even harder.

_ Or easier…? _

“I don’t know your boundaries, though, so you may have to use them. But, if you do well tonight, I’ll take good care of you and there may be a surprise later on.”

Her mouth fell open and she took in a lungful of air, shivering on the exhale.

_ What to do? What to do? _

Again his hot breath was at her ear. “Shh. Don’t be anxious. That’s why I’m here. The Commander knows what you need and he knows I can give it to you. Now, I’ll ask you one last time. If your answer is yea, then I stay, and that’s the  _ last _ word you get on the subject for tonight. If your answer is nay, then I was never here. What say you, Inquisitor?”

His soft brogue hardened on the direct question. She noticed his eyes.  _ Had she ever noticed his eyes before _ ? It was a crime that she hadn’t. They were a striking bright blue, shining like beacons even in the shadows and moonlight, drawing her in...

Evelyn swallowed hard. “What...what should I call you?”

And there it was. She chose. And in choosing was her submission. 

Rylen didn’t answer her. He nodded knowingly, then he stalked back across the room confidently, like he owned the place. For the evening, it seemed, he also owned her. 

There was a trunk in the far corner that Evelyn just now realized was already open. Cullen must have told him  _ everything _ he needed to know. After rummaging around for a moment, he emerged with a length of thick leather cord,  _ all purpose, _ and another bit of leather,  _ meant for only one purpose. _

He wandered back to her, seeming at his leisure, while she forced herself to hold in shudders of nervous anticipation She was still clutching her tunic to her chest. The long piece of leather, he swung around the back of his neck for later use. The other one, short with a buckle and a ball to gag her mouth, he held up to her with a smile.

“You won’t need to call me anything. Unless you need to use your safe words, you’re done speaking for the evening. Now open.” 

It was a serious command and without even thinking, she did as ordered, opening wide, biting down on the ball and remaining still so he could fasten the buckle behind her head. When he finished, he ran one finger slowly down her jaw and trailed it up to her bottom lip. A thin gloss of saliva there made his fingertip slide easily across. She inhaled a shaky breath and her head spun with a dizzying array of emotions. Fear and doubt. Curiosity and lust. 

_ Is this happening? You belong to Cullen! _

Rylen returned his hand to the back of her head and tangled it into her hair, gripping tight enough to make her gasp and interrupting her swirling thoughts. The  _ pull _ she felt on her scalp from his roughness made her gut flutter with that hidden feeling of depravity she kept buried inside. Cullen was the first to draw it out of her, her deep needs and deep desires. Where another, lesser man might have shamed her, or selfishly used her proclivities to further his own wants and not hers, Cullen selflessly and tirelessly brought the true Evelyn to life each night and until this very moment, he had been the only one to do so. It was as if Rylen read her mind.

“Cullen isn’t here. I am. And if I don’t see your attention exactly where it should be,  _ on me _ , I’ll leave. And then I’ll have to report back to the Commander about it. That isn’t what you want to happen, is it?”

_ A simple question. Answer it. _ She shook her head.  _ No _ . 

Something stirred in her heart at the admission. Her acquiescence was layered in complexity, but it seemed the easiest thing in the world. This was familiar. 

_ Maybe you  _ can _ do this? He’s so much like Cullen. You trust Cullen. Let go. _

Her shoulders relaxed and her arms dropped to her sides, the tunic she was clutching fell away. Cold air blew against her skin, hardening her nipples. She felt a blush rise up into her cheeks. Rylen noticed it and he smiled. It made her heart skip.

_ Are you so eager to please him already? _

“Now, practice your words so I know you can say them and I’ll understand. What will you say if you’re almost at your limit?”

“Spirit.” She couldn’t form her mouth around the syllables properly with the gag in her mouth, but it was discernable enough.

“And if I must stop immediately?”

“Demon.”

“Perfect. Hands at your back.” Rylen slid the long leather cord off his neck while she placed her hands at the small of her back. He bound her wrists, but he didn’t stop there. Up and up he wound the stiff leather, squeezing her forearms tight together and up further still to tie her upper arms too, forcing her shoulders back and her chest out. She’d never been bound like this before. She couldn’t bend or squirm out of it, or budge her arms at all. 

Even still half clothed and with her boots on, she felt truly vulnerable. Arms were a funny thing and, when incapacitated, the loss of them could almost leave you more helpless than without your legs. There was no way she could support herself like this. Whichever way he chose to move her, place her, position her, there was no escape. 

Her heart beat faster, but if it was with fear or excitement she could no longer say. And just as she feared,  _ hoped _ , he took control. 

It was all business as he pushed her to the edge of the bed and helped her to sit. He unlaced her boots without a word as if he was removing his own at the end of a long day. When he took her pants down she did what she could to help wiggle out of them. When she was naked she could feel the hot blush all over her body. He looked down at her critically, eyes narrowed.

“Stand up for me.”

She struggled to right herself without her arms. It took a moment but she managed it. 

“Turn around.”

She turned, facing away from him. The only thought in her head now was wondering what would come next. It was  _ bliss _ . Simple, silent bliss, and he’d barely even touched her. 

Rylen came up close behind her and then rested his hands on her waist. Warm and large and rough from swordplay, the scratch of them sent goosebumps up and down her body from her fingers to her toes. He ran them along the curve of her hip and down the slope of her bottom to cup her cheeks. He squeezed just a little before he let go. She wasn’t expecting it when his whole body pressed up against her, the length in his trousers sliding into the cleft of her behind, hard and ready. She stiffened, but he shushed into her ear and wrapped his arms around her.

One of his hands went up to trace her bottom lip again. “This belongs to Cullen.” He said casually. Then his other hand went low and one wicked finger slid down between her legs. “This too, sadly. But that isn’t my task tonight anyway.” 

When he stepped back, the cold air shocked her skin and she shivered. 

“Right. First things first. You need a bit of color.” 

Suddenly, swiftly, he swept her up off her feet, swung around, sat himself on the edge of the bed, then upended her so she was face down across his lap. She cried out at the unbalance to her equilibrium and felt her stomach drop before she got her bearings again. Still helpless, her arms now painfully wrenched with the new position, she wasn’t quite sure what to do with her head and her legs dangling in the air. 

When the first blow struck her bottom, unannounced, she yelped. 

“Quiet.” Rylen barked, landing a second blow in the same spot. “I won’t have you waking the whole keep before we’re done. Not another sound. Bite down.”

With the third smack she bit down hard on the gag, stifling the cry that tried to escape. 

“Good girl.” He commended her effort. It renewed her purpose. “Now, count in your head.”

_ Four, Five, Six….Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen… _

Her silent chanting focused her. She focused on the sound of his palm meeting her skin, the sweet sting and the heat. 

_ Thirty, Thirty-one, Thirty-two… _

Her hands were fisted and her toes were curled, her teeth viciously biting on her gag. But her mind was a calm chasm filled with nothing but the sound and the sting.

When he finally stopped, she opened her eyes that had clenched shut. He drew his fingertips along what she imagined was the burning bright red of her arse. When he leaned forward to bite each rosy cheek she inhaled at the feral little noise he made and the pinch of his teeth on her flesh. 

_ But she didn’t make a sound. _

“Well, Inquisitor. Good old Cullen found himself a prize in you. Were you always like this or is he as good a master as he brags about?”

She answered the question in her head.  _ Both.  _

“Time to get to work now, lass.” 

Again she was hoisted, turned, spun and tossed on the bed, flat on her back, her arms now pinned behind her. She looked up, wide-eyed, into Rylen’s wide blue eyes. 

_ What does he mean to do now? _

He gathered her legs up and rested her ankles together on his right shoulder. The twist of her waist the position forced on her made her arms pull behind her. She unconsciously struggled to find a more comfortable position but he hugged her legs with his arm, holding them tight against him. When he leaned forward just a little it made her bottom stick out, exposed to his other roaming hand.

He teased between her legs again, soaking his fingers in the wetness there. The fact that her legs were already squeezed together let her hide her shame in trying to clench them tighter to give herself some friction. He withdrew his hand and brought his index finger up, popping it in his mouth and coating it with his saliva in addition to her own arousal.

_ No. He isn’t. Is he? _

Not saying a word, he trailed his finger down her leg then, starting at the top of her cleft, he slowly slid it down to her tight little bud and without even stopping he pressed it slowly inside her. 

Not being able to help it, she let out a little whine of pain and surprise, but she wasn’t even permitted that much. Immediately he pumped the finger into her hard and deep, forcing her to wince, but she didn’t make the mistake of making another sound. 

“This can be easy or this can be hard, lass, it’s up to you, but it’s going to happen. Cullen told me this is all you’ve ever had here.” He moved his finger in and out again, but gently this time. “Tonight, you’re going to learn how take it like a good girl. You’re well past due for this lesson.”

Her breath started coming in panicked pants and she fruitlessly tried to struggle again as his finger continued it’s steady pace inside her. She couldn’t move a single muscle. Where Cullen often liked to see her writhe and struggle, Ser Rylen was having none of it. Again he read her mind.

“Don’t think about moving, just relax. This is all you should be thinking about right now.” A second finger stretched her wider. It always felt so  _ strange _ this invasion into her. With Cullen, he almost always filled her cunt with his cock when he did this and she could focus on that instead, but this for its own sake was bizarre and tight and painful... _ and she could feel her cunt dripping with shameless craving _ . 

He continued to work her with his hand, his knuckles striking against her raw buttocks where he’d tanned her hide at the start of the evening. At first, she tried to reason out what was happening down there despite not being able to see, but she could read nothing in his eyes as they stared down, never breaking contact.

He must have seen the gears turning in her head and he laughed at her. “Do you ever stop  _ thinking _ , lass?” And then he withdrew his hand entirely, leaving her feeling shockingly  _ open _ . The emptiness was at once a relief and a disappointment. “Well, I can cure all that thinking for you right now.”

Still holding her legs fast, he freed his cock from his trousers with one hand and though she couldn’t quite see exactly what he was doing, she could see his arm bobbing as he stroked himself. With a cocky grin on his face he kissed her legs, still raised and held against him, and rubbed the stubble of his chin along her calves. The strange and unexpected tickle was sweet and playful. When he started nipping at her ankles, her eyes fell shut and she enjoyed the tender moment before whatever was to come next. 

When the next moment came, she was glad she’d shut her eyes. With the first push of his thick cock into her arse, every nerve in her body screamed in protest. He was all too correct when he said he would drive all thought from her, because her head immediately went blank but for the searing pressure in her behind. She tried to buck away from it but it was a fruitless endeavor. He had her every limb locked down and now he was pinning her to the bed with his shaft up her bum. 

When the swollen head of his cock pushed all the way through her tight little hole, he paused only for a fraction of a second before he started deliberate shallow thrusts. It was as if he was purposely making her  _ feel _ everything. Learn every stretch and push, learn every contour of his erection, learn how to focus on the pleasure and the pain and give in to this new beautiful torment.

Soon the only parts of her that weren’t limp and paralyzed in capitulation was the breath in her chest and the thump of her heart as it beat out a steady rhythm to Ser Rylen’s intimate invasion. Her world narrowed to only that. Rylen’s cock inside her. Rylen’s soft grunts above her. Rylen’s scent all around her. 

Until she heard heavy steps approach. 

If she thought Rylen would stop fucking her, she was wrong. She struggled to pull her mind from it’s fog of surrender even as he continued his duties. When she blinked her eyes open, the strained tears that had gathered there slid down her cheeks. Even in the dark she recognized Cullen’s armored and imposing form approach behind Rylen. 

Seeing her dumbstruck disbelief, Rylen chuckled low in his throat and grunted out one word as explanation. “Surprise.”

Her eyes immediately found Cullen’s. He had come around to sit next to her on the bed as Rylen kept at it. The mattress sunk under his weight and the motion served to twist her bottom up to meet Rylen’s cock wantonly. 

Still looking directly at her, Cullen spoke to Rylen. 

“Does she love it yet?”

“See for yourself, Commander.” Rylen answered with a laugh and at that he started pounding into her, hard, deep and fast, once again making sure she felt every inch of his pride as he took her with it. 

She couldn’t help but throw her head back, tiny needles shooting down her now numb arms as a result. She worked to swallow and breathe around the gag. Her lips felt parched despite the saliva gathering in her mouth that she couldn’t quite control. 

When Cullen finally decided to  _ ‘see for himself’ _ , she was lost. Until his finger found the wetness of her arousal dripping from between her immobilized legs she hadn't even noticed how desperately she needed to come.

Rylen only pounded harder as Cullen’s finger plunged inside her. Not able to help herself she arched her back, wrenching her arms, bucking into Rylen and taking him deeper over and over again. Her ears started to ring and her panting breaths made her lightheaded. She closed her eyes and saw a white light in the distance rushing towards her. 

With one crook of Cullen’s finger she was done. Her orgasm exploded in her head, in her core, in her arse, still full of Rylen’s cock. He skin blazed with electricity and the sharp waves of rapture that struck her were so intense she almost wanted to run from them but Rylen, now climbing to his own peak, held her down with renewed force, trapping her beneath him until she felt him pulse and empty himself inside her. 

She felt nothing after that. No pleasure, no pain, no light or dark. When her senses started to return to her after what seemed like eons, the two men were unbinding her and pulling her up into the bed. She lay on her side and Rylen pressed up behind her, throwing one of his heavy arms across her chest. Cullen sat in front of her and leaned down to give her a kiss. His lips were  _ delicious _ and she eagerly accepted his affection. 

She was sad when he broke away but his soft baritone soothed her when he spoke. 

“I have to go back to work, love, but Rylen will stay with you. Keep being a good girl for him, yes?”

It was the easiest question yet.

“Yes, Ser.”


End file.
